The present invention relates to a toy bank novelty device. The present invention includes a toy bank made in the likeness of an outdoor bathroom. The toy bank is made from a collapsible structure which includes therein a mouse trap. The mouse trap is activated by insertion of a coin in a slot in the top of the bank, activation of the mouse trap causing the collapsible structure to fly apart.
In the prior art, toy banks which include means to function in response to the deposit of a coin in the coin slot of the toy bank are known. U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,131 to Sloane and U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,643 Zoeller both disclose a combination toy bank and means to eject a figurine upwardly in response to the deposit of a coin in the bank.
However, applicant is unaware of any prior art that teaches or fairly suggests a toy bank novelty device which includes means to cause the toy bank to fly apart upon the depositing of a coin therein.